Sexta
by KittyLuvBunny
Summary: Nomor yang pas, untuk orang yang tepat! XD — GrimmRuki's oneshot funfiction, RnR if you mind...


Pertarungan berdarah yang tertunda selama lebih dari 1000 tahun kini mencapai babak akhir. Siapa sangka para _espada_ yang dulu menjadi musuh para _shinigami_ kini menjadi partner untuk menghabisi seluruh _quincy_ pembangkang. Tak terkecuali, _espada_ bertato 6 di pinggang bagian belakangnya.

Ia sudah menyelesaikan bagiannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan kini dari kejauhan ia menatap _shinigami_ mungil yang tengah bertarung dengan _quincy_ berambut hitam panjang yang memakai penutup mulut. Gadis yang dulu ia tusuk perutnya dengan tangan kosong hingga sekarat. _Shinigami_ yang sekitar 2 tahun lalu hampir ia hancurkan berkeping-keping dengan _cero_ tepat di wajah manisnya.

Hei, karena sekarang hubungan mereka tidak lagi berjudul musuh, tidak ada yang akan mengejeknya jika ia sedikit membantunya kan? Hitung-hitung meminta maaf atas perlakuannya dulu. Tapi sebelum otaknya sanggup memproses apa yang akan dilakukannya, dari belakang gadis yang sedari tadi ia awasi, muncul lagi _quincy_ perempuan yang tak kalah manisnya dan langsung mengarahkan panah tepat ke punggung sang _shinigami _yang masih sibuk bertarung. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung ber_sonido_ tepat saat anak panah bercahaya itu lari dari busurnya.

Jleb!

Dada seksinya kini tertembus panah, dan tubuhnya terpelanting kebelakang. Sengaja ia menabrakannya dengan punggung _shinigami_ yang ingin ia tolong supaya gadis itu tahu bukan si oranye Kurosaki yang melindunginya saat itu.

"Gri-grimmjow! Apa yang kau lakukan!" si mantan calon korban malah menghardik si penyelamat.

"Ck, terima kasih kembali _shinigami_!"

* * *

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owned Bleach, I own this story.**

**Summary: Nomor yang pas untuk orang yang tepat! XD**

**Warning: bahasa berantakan, deskripsi kurang, EyD kacau, typo(s), semi AU(?), try not too OoC, alur cepat, a GrimmRuki funfiction, contain oh-not-so-hot lemon, just for fun so don't like don't read please and no flame minna-san~**

**Rate: M, 18+**

**Dedicated to Owwie Owl, Sakura-Yuki15, Voidy, Wishy Nara, Keiko Eni Naomi, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, BCherryPurple, and all of GrimmRuki's fangirl/fanboy out there~**

* * *

**SEXta**

**»«**

**.**

**.**

**«»**

Suasana malam di Hueco Mundo masih sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Tempat dingin dan sunyi ini tetap merupakan rumah bagi semua jenis _hollow_. Sinar bulan yang kebetulan mencapai puncaknya tampak indah menyinari dataran padang pasir tak berujung. Istana milik Aizen yang sampai saat ini masih berdiri dengan kokohnya, menjulang tinggi diantara bangunan lainnya.

Keadaan di dalam sebuah kamar di salah satu ruangan istana Las Noches tersebut bermandikan cahaya bulan yang menelusup masuk melalui jendela yang cukup besar. Ditemani beberapa lilin beraroma _therapy_, dua sosok berbeda jenis duduk di atas ranjang. Si wanita sedikit menggigil diterpa angin malam karena hanya berbalut pakaian dalamnya saja, sementara pria di depannya masih cukup lengkap memakai atribut kebanggaannya. Hanya kausnya saja yang telah ia lempar ke lantai marmer di bawah. Di tangan keduanya terselip masing-masing 2 lembar kartu yang didapat dari dunia manusia, serta 5 lembar yang ada di tengah-tengah mereka berdua. 4 diantaranya telah terbuka.

Wajah keduanya terlihat kontras. "Menyerahlah Rukia~. Aku yakin dalam putaran kali ini kau pasti kalah lagi," seringai ejekan yang terpasang semakin melebar ketika ia lihat lagi kartunya. 2 buah kartu dengan angka 8 tercetak di setiap sisi tergenggam di tangannya, serta kartu yang telah terbuka, memiliki angka 7, 8 dengan jenis hati serta 9 sekop dan 9 keriting. Pria itu mendapatkan kartu Full House, kombinasi kartu yang ia pikir cukup untuk mengalahkan wanita di depannya.

Tangan mungil Rukia meremas keras kartunya. Keringat dingin membuatnya sedikit kesulitan untuk bernapas. "Cih, jangan berpuas hati dulu Grimm! Aku tidak akan menyerah semudah itu!" ia masih menyangkal, kenyataan bahwa ia sudah kalah 2 kali dari 3 babak yang mereka mainkan tidak ia hitung. Dengan perlahan, ia membuka 1 kartu yang masih tertutup. _'Aku mohon... aku mohon... aku mohon...' _batinnya berulang-ulang. Begitu tangan kanan kecil membuka kartu sepenuhnya, iris ungu semakin lebar, dengan mulut ternganga dan ekspresi yang... kaget. Namun sebelum ia dapat meneriakan sesuatu , tubuhya terhempas ke belakang dengan bibir si biru menutup rapat mulutnya yang sudah terbuka. Tanpa banyak kesulitan, lidah lembut serta basah Grimmjow mulai menginvasi setiap jengkal rongga mulutnya yang sempit dan hangat juga lembab.

Jari-jari Rukia yang tadinya masih berisi kartu remi, kini sibuk meremas surai biru muda pria di atasnya. Ia juga tidak mau kalah menghadapi Grimmjow dalam beradu lidah. Meliuk-liuk serta menekan lembut hingga saliva mereka bercampur dan akhirnya menetes melalui sudut bibir Rukia.

Tangan besar Grimmjow sedikit mengangkat punggung Rukia untuk melepaskan bahan terakhir yang menutup salah satu bagian favoritnya malam ini. Setelah berhasil, ia lempar benda yang menyerupai kacamata itu ke sembarang arah. Bibir nakalnya mulai turun ke leher, menjilat, gigit dan hisap yang akhirnya meninggalkan beberapa jejak kemerahan di sana, kemudian lidah hangatnya menyapu puncak dada Rukia.

"Griimmhh~" suara desahan wanita di bawahnya mulai terdengar saat Grimmjow dengan lihainya mempermainkan buah dada Rukia dengan mulut dan tangannya. Ia pijat dengan sedikit kasar sebelah kiri dan gigit serta hisap bagian kanannya. "Uhh..."

Kedua tangan Rukia mulai turun meraba perut kotak-kotak _espada_ setinggi lebih dari 180cm tersebut, merasakan otot-otot yang tercetak sempurna. Tanpa melepaskan celana Grimmjow, Rukia menyusupkan kesepuluh jarinya masuk ke dalam, untuk meraih sesuatu yang sudah cukup keras dan menegang.

Geraman Grimmjow membuat dada Rukia yang sedang dilahapnya ikut merasakan sensasi getaran yang menggelitik. _Shinigami_ mungil itu belum mau membuka celana putih yang dirasa Grimmjow semakin mencekiknya di bawah sana. Pria itu tak kehabisan akal untuk membalas perbuatan jahil Rukia, digigitnya dada putih yang telah berlumuran air liur sedikit lebih keras hingga membuat wanitanya menjerit sakit dan malah semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada milik Grimmjow.

Mantan bawahan Aizen tersebut akhirnya melepaskan mainannya sejenak dan bangkit untuk membuka seluruh pakaian yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Tidak lupa ia juga menarik kain penutup berbentuk segitiga yang dikenakan Rukia. Kini tubuh mereka berdua polos, tanpa terhalang apapun.

Grimmjow perlahan menggesekkan miliknya di permukaan daerah intim Rukia yang sudah basah. Ia peluk tubuh mungil itu erat, hingga tak menyisakan jarak yang membagi kedua tubuh yang telah berlapis keringat. Mulutnya kembali melahap ujung telinga kanan Rukia dan menggigitnya kecil, membuat wanitanya mengerang geli.

Pria berambut biru kemudian membalik tubuh Rukia hingga tertelungkup dan mengangkat pinggul kecilnya, membuat si wanita menggunakan lutut untuk menahan berat tubuhnya yang tidak seberapa. Mata seindah langit pagi yang cerah mengkilat melihat pemandangan yang disajikan tubuh Rukia. "Ahhh~" tanpa adanya keraguan, ia sapukan lidahnya pada milik _shinigami_ berambut hitam dan membuatnya mendesah lagi. Jari telunjuknya tak lupa ia sisipkan diantara belahan daerah kewanitaan pasangannya dan mengusap bagian tersebut berulang-ulang.

"Gri-grimmiiihh~" tidak butuh waktu yang lama hingga Rukia mencapai puncak pertamanya malam ini. Permainan lidah Grimmjow memang sanggup membuatnya meneriakkan nama si pelaku berulang kali. Dengan cepat, Grimmjow menyapu bersih cairan memabukkan yang dikeluarkan Rukia hingga tak bersisa sedikitpun.

Pria bertato 6 mendudukkan pantatnya, dan menjulurkan kedua kaki panjangnya ke depan sebelum menarik Rukia untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya dengan masih membelakanginya. Ia tarik kepala Rukia ke samping dan mulai menciumnya, berbagi cairan cinta yang tadi ia sisakan untuk dinikmati bidadari mungil. Sebelah tangannya memainkan lagi dada Rukia yang menegang, sedang tangan yang bebas mengarahkan miliknya yang telah mengeras dan berdiri sempurna untuk masuk ke dalam bagian terintim si mungil. Rukia yang mengerti maksud Grimmjow mengangkat pinggulnya dan langsung menghujamkan ke bawah begitu posisinya sudah pas.

Keduanya melenguh nikmat dalam mulut masing-masing karena masih sibuk berciuman ketika tubuh mereka bersatu. Pelan-pelan Rukia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya naik-turun. Kedua kakinya tertekuk kebelakang, mengapit kaki Grimmjow di sisi kiri dan kanan.

"U-umhh... lehbih h chepath... lagiihh sayangg~" ucap Grimmjow seraya membantu Rukia bergerak dengan tangannya.

"Ahahh~ ahh~" Rukia mendesah berulang-ulang ketika milik Grimmjow berkali-kali mengenai titik kenikmatan dalam tubuhnya.

Gerakan tubuh Rukia semakin cepat, diselingi dengan perputaran pinggul yang membuat pria dibelakangnya menggigit bibir bawah agar tidak mendesah lebih kencang daripada si mungil yang bergerak semakin tak terkendali. Beberapa saat kemudian keduanya berteriak keras secara hampir bersamaan ketika meraih indahnya bercinta disaat yang sama. Cairan milik Grimmjow masuk secara berkalia ke dalam rahim Rukia, memberikan kehangatan di dalam sana,

Grimmjow menghempaskan tubuh besarnya ke belakang, dan masih memeluk Rukia yang berada di atasnya. Napas keduanya masih memburu, dada kembang kempis dengan irama cepat dan konstan, peluh menetes dari setiap inchi pori-pori tubuh masing-masing membuat rambut menempel pada kulit. Mereka masih terdiam, menikmati sisa-sisa hempasan surga dunia yang baru saja dilalui bersama.

"Kalau boleh tahu... kartumu tadi apa Grimm?" tanya Rukia disela-sela napasnya.

"_Full House_," jawab Grimmjow enteng seraya menghisap leher wanitanya.

Alis tipis Rukia tertekuk tajam mendengar jawaban pria di bawahnya. Secepat kilat ia bangun dan melepaskan milik mereka yang masih menyatu— membuat Grimmjow kembali menggeram. "Kau belum tahu kartu apa yang kupunyai dan sudah menyerangku begitu saja?" kini mata Rukia telah berhadapan lurus dengan iris biru.

"Tidak perlu. Aku yakin kartumu lebih jelek," cela Grimmjow yakin.

"Punyaku _straight flush_, sayang~" Rukia menyaringai lebar melihat wajah terkejut Grimmjow. "Sekarang giliranmu yang mendapat hukuman~"

"Aaahhh~" Grimmjow melenguh hebat ketika Rukia kembali menggodanya di bawah sana. Malam ini akan terasa panjang untuk kedua insan berbeda jenis tersebut. Tapi... sepertinya Grimmjow dengan senang hati meladeni keinginan Tuan Putrinya. Nomor 6 yang diberikan oleh Aizen dulu tidak tanpa maksud apa-apa kan? Mungkin itu hanya sebuah kebetulan, tapi tanyakan saja pada Rukia yang hampir setiap malam merasakan kehebatan sang _sexta espada_ di atas ranjang...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**» SELESAI «**

* * *

**A/N:** Umh, ini untuk minna-san yang kurang puas dengan ending RIP kemarin. Aku bingung buat sekuel/epilog yang diminta, jadi aku buat yang baru aja, hehehh. Semoga tidak mengecewakan yaaa~

Maaf jika ceritanya gaje dan aneh, lemonnya kurang hot, serta kekurangan lainnya... maaf.

FYI:

Full House= 3 buah kartu yang bernilai sama serta 2 kartu yang juga bernomor sama. Ex: 8, 8, 8, 9, 9

Straight Flush= 5 kartu yang nilainya berurutan dan berjenis sama. Ex: 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 dan semua berjenis hati.

Dan straight flush 2 tingkat lebih tinggi dari full house.

* * *

Langit masih gelap, dan bulan sabit tetap setia menggantung di atas ditemani bintang-bintang yang bertebaran di angkasa. Namun malam kali ini sudah terhitung pagi hari di kawasan Hueco Mundo yang memang tidak pernah tersinari cahaya mentari.

Sesosok tubuh tergolek tidak berdaya di bawah hangatnya selimut tebal, saat 4 orang penyusup masuk secara diam-diam ke dalam kamarnya. Dengan semangat membara keempat penyusup tadi melompat ke atas ranjang dan menindih si pemilik kamar yanng masih pulas tertidur.

"Ayah! Ayah! Ayah! Ayo bangun!" teriak mereka serempak seraya mengguncang-guncang tubuh ayah mereka sekuat tenaga.

Suara berisik dari anak-anak berusia 5 tahunan tersebut membuat Grimmjow membuka malas kelopak matanya. "5 menit lagi anak-anak, ayah masih ngantuk..." serunya malas.

"Tapi ayah sudah berjanji akan mengajak kami berlibur ke dunia manusia kemarin!" ujar bocah berambut hitam dengan telinga kucing menyembul di sisi kepalanya.

"Iya benar! Sekarang ayah harus bangun dan lekas mandi!" tambah suara cempreng gadis yang juga bersurai hitam sambil memainkan ekornya untuk menggelitik lubang hidung milik ayah tercinta.

"Urrgh, baiklah baiklah. Sekarang menyingkir dari tubuh ayah," Grimmjow akhirnya menyerah menghadapi pasukan mini kesayangannya.

"Tidak! Gendong kami!" ucap keempatnya secara bersamaan. Tubuh besar dan tinggi Grimmjow tanpa kesulitan 'menggendong' anak-anaknya yang tertawa cekikikan. 2 anak bergelayut di pundak, dan 2 lagi menempel erat di sisi kanan dan kiri pinggangnya.

Si biru berjalan pelan ke dapur, dan melihat isterinya sedang menyuapi kedua anak kembar mereka yang belum genap berusia setahun. Ya, Grimmjow dan Rukia memang telah bersama selama lebih dari 7 tahun belakangan. Tidak mudah memang mendapatkan _shinigami_ mungil itu, mengingat dia mempunyai 2 orang 'pengawal' yang siap menerkamnya. Tapi berkat keseriusan cinta dan usaha yang tak kenal lelah, akhirnya ia dapat memperisteri wanita yang kini telah memberinya 6 eko— eh, 6 orang anak yang lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Miru! Sudah ibu bilang jangan sering-sering mengeluarkan ekor dan kupingmu! Sekarang kembali seperti semula, ibu tidak mau kalian kelelahan dan akhirnya pingsan seperti dulu karena teru-terusan dalam wujud seperti itu!" marah Rukia ketika melihat anak-anaknya memamerkan wujud warisan dari sang ayah.

"Aww, tapi ini terlihat lebih menggemaskan ibu~. Bukankah hal ini yang membuat ibu semakin jatuh cinta pada ayah?" balas Jiro yang berambut biru, membela saudara kembarnya. Grimmjow yang mendengar perkataan anaknya menyeringai, seraya meminum segelas susu putih yang tersedia di atas meja makan.

"Si-siapa bilang? Sekarang cepat hilangkan aksesoris ayahmu itu!" tegas Rukia sekali lagi.

"Aawwwh~"

* * *

**Silahkan di review jika berkenan~ ^_^**

**—berry**


End file.
